The Legacy of the Warriors
by Seor
Summary: Writing the summary will take too long, but for those who are interested in Redwall, please read! This is my first story on this site, so if you have any comments, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A soft breeze blew across the canopy of leaves, murmurs following it. The crescent moon tried to avoid the upcoming storm clouds, but to no avail. The dark and menacing clouds covered the only light-giving object in the sky. A few seconds later, rain started falling, followed by lightning, then thunder. It was as if all the elements were taunting, mocking the tiny figure that was standing there, all alone, at the foot of the hill.

Looking up nonchalantly, the tiny silhouette seemed to observe the skies, as if it too, was mocking and taunting it. Almost at once, lightning flashed, striking a cedar tree that was only a few feet away. With the smell of burning, the tree fell slowly to its side.

And still the rain fell. After the last thunderclap, the skies' anger seemed to recede. Instead, it joined on with the tiny figure's grief. Raindrops, so seemingly representing teardrops, splattered around, woefully. By that time, the tiny figure was already soaked, but still it stood on, watching the skies.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rain slowed to a drizzle. A soft wind blew from the west, promising better weather. At last, the drizzle stopped. Everything was silent. It was as if all was holding it's breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

The tiny figure looked around itself, taking in its surroundings. From the east, the first rays of sunshine could be seen, so eager to stretch out its warming arms to the woeful surroundings below. To the west, the moon was making room for the sun. All around, everything was damp, dark, and almost forbidding. Nothing seemed to live, nor breathe, except for the tiny figure that stood there, alone, sad.

Taking one last look at the skies, the tiny figure turned to go. The first sunbeams reached down, illuminating its features. The tiny figure, in fact was a mouse, only a few seasons older than a Dibbun. He had light brown fur, with dark spots around his emerald eyes. Glistening with tears, they seemed to shine like jewels set upon a legendary weapon.

The mouse was wearing a cloak that was too big for him. It was heavy, and had become even more so because of the rain. Once, it had been a colourful and attracting one, but over the seasons that the first wearer wore it while travelling, it had now become an ugly, uncomfortable-looking cloak.

Nevertheless, it kept the mouse warm.

Turning to go, he suddenly stopped and looked across his shoulders. Behind him, stretched the tiny Cedar Woods, where almost no other trees but the cedar grew. Raising his eyes up to the canopies, the mouse perceived a change in the environment. He sniffed the air, and smelling an odour that almost made him cry, he turned to run away.

But it was too late.

Flames burst out, about 10 feet away, where the woods started. At once, the intolerable heat started spreading, along with the smoke. They were faster than the actual fire, who was doing it's best to keep up with the others.

Because he was so small, and was carrying a cloak so heavy with rainwater, the mouse couldn't –now and after- outrun the fire. Straggling, tripping, getting up again, he did his best to reach the top of the hill. When he looked back again, the fire was almost right behind his footpaws.

Screaming in fright, the mouse flung the cloak off, earning a break from the weight and the added heat. Running towards a stream that he saw, the mouse tried to ignore the pain that his footpaws were feeling at that very moment.

Reaching the banks of the water, the mouse took a chance to look behind him. Fear surged through him, as he saw that the fire was only 6 feet away, still not giving up the chase. Without thinking, the mouse flung himself into the waters.

Icy currents tore at the helpless mouse. Flinging his arms uselessly, the mouse opened his mouth to scream, only to have water pour down into his throat. Fighting to get control, the mouse managed to stick his head out of the water for a split second, to see that there were several boulders around him. Hoping to grab one of them to stop himself from floating away, the mouse fought as hard as ever. Suddenly, his head hit something hard, and as he fell unconscious, the icy, dangerous water dragged him down into its deep, dark depths.

* * *

Eelingzar was a rat who was a nomad. He wasn't a soldier of a horde, though he once was the leader of one. He led about 70 vermin, plundering goods and murdering honest beasts. They occupied an area about 45 leagues away from Mossflower Woods in the north. One day, they captured a ferret who told them about a place called Redwall Abbey, a place where weak creatures lived. Trying to stay alive, the ferret offered to take them there, but Eelingzar refused. Slaying him immediately, the rat led his horde due south, to where, according to the dead ferret, was where this Abbey lay.

When the band of vermin of the ferret learned that one of their own creatures had been slain by another band, they set out to attack them. During the battle, Eelingzar lost an ear and two fingers on his left paw, and most of his horde. Only he himself and two others, one a stoat, another a weasel, lived. After a few months of roaming around for food, the stoat fell ill and died.

The weasel and Eelingzar travelled together, eating what food they could find. One winter night, they came across a recently abandoned den, and there was food, water and a bed inside. The weasel tried to kill Eelingzar as he ate, but the rat managed to get his rapier and save himself. They fought each other, but in the end, it was Eelingzar who had slain the weasel.

Packing as many things as he could, the rat set off by himself. Roaming for several seasons, Eelingzar saw of and heard of many things. Many times, news of Redwall Abbey reached his ear, and also ones of a gigantic mountain fortress called Salamandastron. Knowing that for now, he couldn't get to any of those places, Eelingzar tried not to think of them.

It had been many seasons now, and the rat, though still quite young, was feeling that he had had enough of wandering, and decided to find a place to live permanently. Following a river downstream, he hoped that he could find some place where he could build a tiny house, not too fancy though. As he walked, musing, he perceived something dark that was in the waters. Shaking himself, Eelingzar looked closer.

At first, the rat thought that it was a humongous fish, but as he looked for a bit longer, he saw that it was, in fact, another creature. Perhaps it was the wandering days that softened his heart a bit, but, nevertheless, the rat grabbed a long and sturdy branch near him, and reached over the waters, trying to get at the creature. Just barely reaching the creature, Eelingzar tried his best to lure it in. As the slumping creature reached the banks of the river, the rat grabbed him, so the gentle currents wouldn't pull it away again.

Eelingzar looked at the creature that he was holding in his paws. It was mouse, only a few seasons older than a Dibbun. All at once, his heart was filled with grief. He felt sympathy for the poor little mouse. Wondering if he could still ever be evil again, Eelingzar carried the mouse slowly away from the river.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Winter was nearly finished, and new flowers and herbs were replacing the older, tiring ones. The sun was already nearing the middle of the cloudless blue sky. Its rays shone down upon the trees of Mossflower Woods, who were starting to grow new leaves. Nearby, the clanking of a closing gate echoed across the forest, disturbing the peaceful silence. Soon after, a bird trilled an early spring song, before flying off, rustling the few leaves on the branch that it was perched on.

On the other side of a ditch, a winding road led through the woods. Three creatures wearing cloaks trekked alongside it, spying for early blooming flowers. They were laughing and joking about something, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Arrie, d'ye think really that Father Abbot will dress in a dress t'nigh'?"

"Not sure, Mee, but I'll wager 14 candied chestnuts that Yuvyy'll make him do so!"

"Burr, no ee won', oi'll wager that, burr aye!"

"How d'ye know that, Ajain?"

"Cuz Eelow'll ask 'im first, hurr hurr!" Laughing, the three companions walked on, nothing set on their minds but what they'd think would happen that evening at the feast. Finally, Avamee, the ottermaid spoke her thoughts aloud.

"D'ye thinks we'd be eatin' in Cavern Hole or the Great Hall?"

"Me?"

"Oi?" The three friends looked at eachother, and burst out laughing.

"Hmm… Who should I ask?"

"Oi!" Ajain the mole raised her digging paws high into the air.

"No, me!"

"But you were the one who asked the question first!" Mee winked at Linarrie slyly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Cleverness." The mouse pushed her friend gently.

"I'm not Miss Cleverness!"

"Burr aye, ee are, Arrie, ee are!"

"Why d'ye say that?"

"Oh, c'mon Arrie, y'were always top 'o classes at Abbey School!"

"No I wasn't! Especially not in history!"

"Hurr, tha' were only becoz Meeta preteended that ee copied 'er, an' ee got een trouble, burr aye!"

"Humph, well bully for Meartay!" Mee patted her friend's arm, sympathetically.

"Meartay's only a bit snobby 'cause her brother died a long time ago, only a few seasons older than a Dibbun, remember?"

"Aye, I do."

"Burr, oi too, oi remeember!"

"T'was so sad!"

"Aye, an' he was so cute!"

"Burr aye. What beez 'is name agoin?"

"I think it was somethin' that started with an N."

"No, it beez r!"

"Ye sure?"

"Not reelly."

"What d'ye think, Arrie?"

"Umm… wasn't his name Ato… Ato something?"

"Burr, ee bee's roight, burr aye."

Still chatting amiably, the three friends walked on, following the path. At last, Mee stopped and held her arms out.

"What beez happoinin'?"

Suddenly, something flying in the air hit Arrie straight on the head. The mouse screamed and fell over, but luckily Mee caught her and helped her stand up straight again.

"Who's there? Eh? Ye flippin' tailed liver-tongued fat-bellied creature who dares to attack a weaponless maid? Did yore ma teach ye any manners yet? Ye great lump 'o-"

Mee got no further. A flash of light brown fur sped across the road towards the trees, hiding itself before the rest could distinguish who or what it was. By accident, it had knocked the ottermaid over, though she quickly got up, luckily not hurt.

"Burr, Mee, ee be alroight? How 'bout Arrie?"

The mousemaid shook her head.

"I'm alright, though 'twas a bit shocking."

"Aye, 'twas. I wonder who the attacker was."

"Look there!" All three looked to where Arrie was pointing. A mouse peeked out from the place he or she was hiding, behind the slightly gnarled trunk of a sycamore tree. Seeing the others looking at him, the mouse ducked and he or she could be heard running away.

"Who wos that?" Ajain asked, frowning slightly. Arrie was about to respond when suddenly an otter bounded into view, holding a sling, followed by several others behind him.

"Avamee, Ajain, Linarrie, what's happened? Sister Inganara sent me; she said that she's in a bit of a hurry for her herbs."

"Oh, father, ye've gotta admit that that wasn't the only reason why ye've been followin' us!" Skipper of otters hugged his daughter tightly.

"Of course not, Avamee. Did ye really think I'd not worry for ye all? 'Tis the first time ye've all been out by yerselves of the Abbey."

"Ye shouldn't worry too much dad, but 'tis good you all came."

"Why's that? Did ye scare away poor Old Yooyus again, and he started chasin' ye all?" A burly and young otter named Resklow laughed. He was quite handsome, one of Skipper's best otters in the group, and loved teasing Mee. The ottermaid shook her head.

"Nah, somebody attacked Arrie, then ran across to the trees, knockin' me down on the way. I didn't get hurt, and Arrie doesn't think she did neither." Skipper looked a bit concerned. The otter scratched his head, his other paw grabbing a pebble. Then the otter chieftain turned around to the others behind him.

"Resklow, I want ye to take with ye Ovopo, Kuilo and Taydo to look around here. Do a bit 'o scoutin', y'know, t'see who an' what lives around in Mossflower Woods these days." Resklow and the triplets saluted and marched off. After watching them disappear into the trees, Skipper turned to his group again.

"Alright, Anehar, Fretch, Cleardart, ye three escort the three maidens back to the Abbey. Three should be sufficient, I think-"

"Boi, ee be wroing, meesta Skeeper, Arrie'm joist fallen onconcois." Everyone turned to Arrie, who had fallen and was held by Resklow.

"Whoops! She must've fallen asleep of boredom!" the handsome otter smiled, but quickly held the mousemaid to Mee, and turned away to go when Skipper looked at him coldly.

"Wait, father, can I go with them?" The young ottermaid looked pleadingly at her father, but he shook his head.

"Mee, go back to the Abbey with yore friends and the rest. 'Twill be safer for you and us."

"But whoit of ee, zurr?"

"Me an' the rest'll go pay Log a Log Retring a visit, see if he's any news of anythin'. Might help the Abbot too; Hurita's supposed to be visitin' soon. Enough 'o chattin'. I'll have to send two more to occupy with Arrie. Jorsta, Beshna, you guys join them. Just stay at the Abbey though." The only two otters of Skipper's crew hopped up to take Arrie from Mee's arms.

"All set？Alright, let's go." All creatures turned and went their own ways, oblivious to the set of emerauld eyes watching them from the tops of the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The afternoon's sun's rays filtered through the Abbey window, into the small room where Mother Caltrena sat in a rocking chair, lost in deep thoughts. The old badgermum looked out of the window, across the Mossflower Woods, where the leaves rustled slightly, as if it would carry on her musings. A quick knock on the room's door brought the aged badger out of her deep recess of thoughts. Shaking her great silvery head, the badger called out in a voice that was quite strong for one so old and frail.

"Come in!"

Arrie entered, followed by Mee and Ajain. The badger smiled, as if there was nothing more in the world that she wanted more than to see these three maids. She motioned them to come closer, which they did willingly.

"Are you all right, you three, with what happened then in the forest?" Old and weary eyes, but full of intelligence looked worriedly at Arrie, then Mee, then Ajain.

"Burr aye, nothoin'm beez happoining to oi, Muvver Caltrena, but Mee got pushed an' Arrie got hit boi a stoine."

"I'm fine, Mother, really, I am." The badger turned to Arrie.

"How about you, my dear?" Arrie looked down at her footpaws.

"Well… I'm actually alright, but…"

"But what, Linarrie? Feel free to say anything you need to here." The mousemaid looked straight into Caltrena's deep eyes.

"Mother, I feel fine, thanks to Sister Inganara's medicines and to Mee's and Ajain's company. But it's the creature that did that that I worry about." Caltrena's eyes gazed into those of Arrie, full of understanding.

"Explain please."

"Well, Mother, when I got hit by the stone a few days ago, I got a glimpse of the creature who had done it. It was a mouse, and I knew that it was Meartay, or at least I thought it was. When I told Abbot and all the rest of the Elders, most of them didn't believe me 'cause they all know what's goin' between me and Meartay, and they thought that I was only saying that because I wanted to get her in trouble. In the end Brother Springdale got angry, and sent me to bed without any vittles. The next day, Meartay kept on taunting me, and I replied to her mocking words, but Friar Hugrus heard and made me come to speak to you, Mother." Mother Caltrena continued looking at Arrie intensely, and she finally sighed.

"Alright. Mee, Ajain, I would like you two to go and have lunch now. Arrie, you and me will talk for a while." The ottermaid and the molemaid left, giving their friend looks of encouragement. Arrie smiled at them, and they exited the room. After a while, Mother Caltrena broke the silence by coughing dryly.

"Oh Mother, are you alright? Should I get you a glass of water?" Worry was etched on Arrie's features. The great badger shook her great silvery head.

"I'm fine, Linarrie, thank you. It's old age that's bothering me everyday. I am old, Linarrie, older than most creatures will ever be. But that is not my concern. My concern if for you, Linarrie. You're almost all grown up. I've been watching you ever since you were a newborn, all the way to Dibbunhood, and so on. And you're always the same. So sweet, so gentle, so caring… But you're also pretty headstrong at times. Linarrie, what can I say? There's so much I want to tell you, but I just don't know where to start." Mother Caltrena left Arrie to muse over what she had said.

"But Mother," Arrie said after a moment of silence, "You said that you've known me since I was a newborn, but I wasn't here then, remember? I was found as an orphan in the woods when I was still in the early stages of Dibbunhood. That's what everyone told me, including Father Resuvarnin, Skipper, Foremole, 'n all the rest." Caltrena looked at Arrie mysteriously. Sighing heavily, the old badger nodded.

"When the time comes… Alright Linarrie, tell me about Meartay teasing you and what you said in return." Arrie found it a bit strange how Mother Caltrena had suddenly changed the subject, but nevertheless, the mousemaid obeyed.

"Well, it was after Brother Springdale sent me to bed without any vittles, the next day it was, so today, I skipped breakfast 'cause I didn't want to meet the Elders and face their wrath. I went outside, by the pond, where Meartay was sitting with her friend Jane, and she started saying things like, "Oh you're useless Arrie, always getting into trouble." and all, and she even said that it was because of that that my parents abandoned me, because I was too stupid and always so bad!" Arrie angrily brushed a tear away from her sapphire coloured eye.

"And what did you say in return, Linarrie?"

"Well… I said to her that she's worse than vermin, that she deserves to be eaten by a wolverine, and that her parents were probably made out of vermin dung." Caltrena sighed heavily again.

"Linarrie, Linarrie, where do you get all these ideas? If you don't watch what you say, then yes, you will get yourself into great trouble. What should I do with you, Linarrie dear?"

"Will you punish me, Mother? Because if you do, I won't object because I know I'd deserve it, but Meartay was the one who provoked me in the first place, and she's always bullying me since the first day at Abbey school where we met!" Caltrena looked at Arrie sadly.

"Always so modest… Arrie, I won't punish you because I believe what you have said. But I want you to promise me that you'll do your best to become friendly with Meartay, and that you'll apologize to her, Father Abbot, and all the other Elders. Promise me that, Linarrie." The badgermum looked at the young mouse maid. Arrie looked down at her footpaws. At last she nodded.

"I promise you, Mother, I promise you." Caltrena smiled gently.

"Thank you, Linarrie. Now I suggest you to go and find the others, and apologize to them." Arrie nodded and before leaving the small room, she hugged Mother Caltrena gently. Two sad but wise eyes followed the young mousemaid out of the doors. The old badger sighed. She heaved herself up from the chair and walked slowly out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The sky turned deep purple as the sun slowly left its place in the sky. Shadows lengthened, and it was much cooler than it was in the daytime. The trees swayed in time with the slight breeze coming from the north, while the peaks of gigantic mountains loomed silently over head. A river wound across the trees all the way over to the mountains, making it almost impossible for a creature to get to the other side. Strong and icy currents pulled at whatever it could reach, and the fathomless deeps led one to think that once this part of the river had been an abyss, but slowly over age it had filled with water.

A skylark flew wearily up in the night skies, its tired eyes looking down below. It opened its beak and was about to call when something whizzed through the air and hit the skylark. Panic flooded through the dying creature, and it flapped its wings as hard as possible, but due to the loss of blood and the weariness of flying non-stop for so long, the bird soon fell towards the ground.

A stoat caught the dead bird, his eyes glimmering. It had been quite a long time since he had had such a good catch. The vermin looked around him, and suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, three other creatures appeared.

The stoat was not at all surprised. Instead, he smiled, baring his fangs at his comrades.

"Lookit vat I finded!" One of them, a ferret grimaced.

"Aye, congratz, but ye've better gotten over te Lord. 'E's in quita foul mood." The stoat's smile widened.

"Vy's dat?" The ferret shrugged. Behind him emerged a shadow of a fox.

"Come on, 'tis late now, don't keep Lord waitin'." The voice was melodious, but also dangerous. The vermin seemed to respect her, for they all lowered their heads slightly. The shadow disappeared again, followed by the ferret and the other two. The stoat looked at his catch proudly, before disappearing into the dusk's embrace.

Not far away, about nine score of vermin set camp around a large fire in a clearing. The moon peeked out shyly, before showing herself. All around the camp, vermin of all kind scurried around, all busy with their own chores. Some cooked food over boiling pots hung over small fires, some set up tents, some polished their weapons, and some tended to their wounds.

Sitting by the large lit fire in the middle, was a handsome looking creature, who looked similar to a fox, but slightly larger. Lord Theda Tages, wolf and the Cunning One. He was tall and well built, his eyes as blue as the lapis-lazuli, his fangs gleaming in the dark night. Lord Theda Tages came from the northern tundras, where the days were much colder, and where winters were harsh and unforgiving. The wolf traveled south with his father and sister, when they reached the mountains. Giant eagles of all kinds made their homes there, and not many of them were too happy to see wolves where they lived. A bald eagle, who had a terrible grudge against vermin of all kinds murdered Lord Theda Tages' sister, and wounded his father. The wolf and his father traveled on, until the old one could walk on no more, and passed-away.

Lord Theda Tages then started gathering followers, not ones that were just dumb and dumb again, but ones that knew the ways of war and battle. At first, not many vermin wanted to follow a wolf that was quite battered, but soon Lord Theda Tages proved himself to them. Skilled at using almost any kind of weapon, sly and cunning as any of the wisest creatures, the wolf spread word for any creature, strong and willing, to face him one on one in combat, and in anything else.

Many vermin had heard the news of a wolf that had come to their territory. Wolves weren't really seen in these parts, as even the most befuddled vermin knew. A few of them went just to see the fun, though most of them thought that the wolf was out of his mind, and decided to try and bully him to see what he was made of.

Twenty score of vermin went that day into a valley to witness the fight. Most of them tried using their skills to defeat the wolf, but to no avail. Finally, a weasel decided to challenge Lord Theda Tages. It was a brutal fight, for both were cunning and strong too. The wolf managed to outwit the weasel, and he slain him immediately. The other vermin were quite scared and 7 score of them vowed to serve Lord Theda Tages. The rest either left the wolf alone and continued their lonely days, but there were a few who went to serve another vermin, this one a rat. The wolf lord didn't think of it as a menace to himself, so he let them be.

The stoat that had caught the skylark appeared again near the base of the camp. He scurried over to his leader, who was already talking with the fox. He waited humbly for Lord Theda Tages to notice him. The wolf nodded, and looked over to the stoat. The fox turned around and followed her leader, who was walking towards him.

"I've heard you've got a good catch tonight, isn't it so, Goolit?" The stoat nodded. He looked down as Lord Theda Tages looked him in the eyes, "'Tis good, isn't is so, Melvan?" The fox standing beside him bowed.

"As you say, my Lord." Goolit wasn't the wisest of the wise, but he had served Lord Theda Tages long enough to know that the wolf was in a dangerous mood. Why dangerous, he couldn't guess, but dangerous for sure. He gulped.

"Melvan, go fetch my captains. Oh, and fetch Northius for me too." The fox, bowing, stole Goolit a sly look. Then she straightened and left. Lord Theda Tages turned back to Goolit, "What is something that you want the most right now?" It was a pretty wild question, Goolit thought, but he answered truthfully.

"Er- my Lord, er- I'd love te live a peaceful life, vere food eez plentiful an' there ain't no need te fight o'er scraps o', er- everythin'." Lord Theda Tages peered at Goolit.

"Is that what you really want?" The stoat nodded. The wolf smiled. Goolit suddenly felt obliged to hand over the starling. He held out the dead bird towards his leader, but Lord Theda Tages only smiled and shook his head.

"Goolit, my dear friend, I want you to keep the starling." The stoat looked up surprisingly, "I have been watching you. You have proved to be loyal and faithful to your leaders. Therefore, I will reward you with something that you want." Goolit's face lit up.

"Really, Lord?" The wolf's smile widened.

"Of course Goolit. As long as you can stay loyal to your leaders, we will award you. Go now, and bring the starling with you. You deserve to have a good meal." Lord Theda Tages winked and swept his cloak as he walked away to meet his captains. Goolit the stoat stood there, unbelievingly. Not trusting his luck, the stoat looked up at the dark skies. For a while, he stood like that, until the first raindrops fell. The stoat turned around to the campfire, and scurried over to celebrate with his comrades.


End file.
